topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Metalgarurumon
Name: MetalGarurumon Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Male Classification: Ultimate/Mega level Android Digimon Threat level: Nova | Quasar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) , Flight/levitation, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, super speed, strength, durability, can generate absolute zero temperatures with Cocytus Breath attack, the four laser sites on the tip of his nose emit an invisible laser beam, meaning that no-one can escape MetalGarurumon's site; the laser is made up of infrared rays and X-rays that can analyze objects in front of him even in the darkness, acting as a sensory backup, resistance against extreme temperatures (Garurumon, MetalGarurumon's Champion form, can withstand Seadramon's Ice Blast attack, which fires absolute zero temperatures),, Enhanced Senses, Flight/Levitation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Physical Strength: Continent level''' (far superior to greymon snap multiple dark network cables while a single cable could stop an ocean liner launched airborne though this could very well be an outlier | Same to Wargreymon ( who strong enough to send the skyscraper sized VenomMyotismon slamming back through a city and VenomMyotismon could no sell a giga blaster and wolf claw from MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon) '''Attack Potency: Planet level+ ( likely higher (immensely superior to Devimon, who is capable of splitting an island, should be also stronger than Rosemon who matched Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Giga Death, which can destroy planets from an attack) Large Planet level + ( superior to metalgreymon that can block black holes )| Large Star Level (Higher to Darksuperstarmon,that attacks with the power of a supernova) At least Galaxy level to MultiGalaxy level (stronger than metaletemon that absorbs a black hole) | (Overall increased stats, contended with Omegamon for a short period of time) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 26822 s'''uperior to DNA perfect digimon)' '''Relativistic' (faster than rapidmon that moves close to the speed of light) | FTL combat speed (Kept up with Ultimate level Digimon) | FTL + ('''reacts to apocalymon bing bang attack) | '''FTL + (Far faster than befor) Durability: Planet level + | Large Planet level + to Small star level + ( Same to Wargreymon) | Large Star level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters as Gabumon and Garurumon |At least several hundred meters, possibly a kilometer | Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average human intellect give or take Weaknesses: No real weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metalgarurumon * Cocytus Breath: Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. * Grace Cross Freezer: Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. * Garuru Tomahawk: Fires a missile from its chest. * Metal Wolf Snout: Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. * Aura: Heals himself or an ally. * Speed Charge Field: Boosts he and his allies' speed. * Metal Howling: Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. * Chrono Breaker:: Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. * Idle Bubble: Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. * Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear: Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. * Command Input: Releases a stream of data. * Crash Device: Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. Metalgarurumon X * Cocytus Breath: Spews a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, and brings the victim's vital functions to a screeching halt. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Flying Category:FTL speeds Category:Protagonist Category:Ice element manipulator